What Was It About Blondes?
by alexceasar
Summary: A series of people's early morning thoughts as they watched the one next to them in bed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and BSG to Ronald D. Moore.

What was it about blondes? Not just any blondes. But blondes that are strong, independent, and brave and can kick ass. Blondes that protect others and place their safety before their own. Blondes that are so afraid of someone seeing their weaknesses, they will self-destruct before ever asking for help. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was he continually attracted to them? Riley Finn could not figure it out.

He looked down at the incredibly gorgeous woman that lay next to him and wished he could help her. Wished she would let him help her. But he knew that would never happen. She was just like Buffy. She had to be strong, the fighter, the reckless protector. Never let anyone see that she did have a softer side, that she did indeed feel fear.

He knew her though. He knew her better than anyone else in this universe. Better than her best friend and the man who was a surrogate father to her. Even better than the man she loved but refused to admit to. He saw the scared little girl that hid in her eyes. He saw her sorrow at all the lives lost. He saw her self loathing at the bad choices she had made and the pain she had caused. Saw how she wished she could change the past, even if it did not work out well for her. As long as those she loved were safe and happy. He saw how she pushed everyone away because she was afraid that the things her mother told her were true. That she really was poison. That she would bring nothing but pain and sorrow to those she loved.

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She was the first person he got close to when that thrice be-damned portal brought him here. She accepted him as he was. She called him on his shit and never let him hide from himself. She became his touchstone, his method of grounding himself. They would help each other to survive in this crazy world and help each other survive their own idiocy. They would be the rock each other stood on and the blanket they used to hide themselves from the world. He knew that she would never be in love with him. But that was okay. Because he also knew that she did love him. She loved in a quiet way, in the way that she would always be there for him. She would never ask him to change as he would never ask her too. And if they never had that great all consuming love with each other that was okay because what they had was better. They had someone that accepted them completely and had learned to see someone imperfect perfectly.

She stirred for a moment before turning her head towards him. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes, eyes that he adored. He smiled at her before kissing her shoulder again.

"Good morning, Kara."


	2. Chapter 2: Lee and Buffy

Disclaimer: Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and BSG to Ronald D. Moore.

What was it about blondes? Not just any blondes; but blondes that are strong, independent, and brave and can kick ass; blondes that protect others and place their safety before their own; blondes that are so afraid of someone seeing their weaknesses, they will self-destruct before ever asking for help. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was he continually attracted to them? Lee Adama could not figure it out.

Looking down at the woman sitting before him, he wondered how in the universe he was lucky enough to have this woman's love; this amazing, infuriating, generous, impatient, beautifully brave woman. Surely he is the luckiest son of a bitch in the Twelve Colonies. He had no idea how it had happened. Thinking it over, he could solely lay it at the feet of his younger brother.

On the morning of the anniversary of his brother's death, Lee had gone to the park they used to play in as kids. Walking around the practically empty park, he could almost see he and his brother playing together everywhere. It was so overwhelming. He had sat on the bench in front of the tree they used to climb as kids and started to cry. A few minutes later, a light touch on his shoulder had his head jerking up and turning quickly.

Standing to his left was woman around his age, in what appeared to be workout clothes. She said she had wanted to make sure he was not physically hurt and needed help. Lee had laughed and said no, that it was his soul that was hurt. She got the strangest expression on her face as she looked over at the small lake. After a moment, she stated that while the pain may be less physical when it is the soul hurting, it makes it no less difficult to breathe, to feel, to live. She sat next to him and asked if he wanted to talk about it, that sometimes it was easier to talk to a complete stranger that would have no basis of preconceived ideas of how you were supposed to be.

Lee had talked for over an hour about his brother, how he practically raised him because of his neglectful alcoholic mother, how he adored his brother and at the same time resented having to act more as his father at times since his father was never home due to his deployment with the fleet. He talked about how he hated his father so much for the part he played in his encouraging his brother so much to pursue flying, how guilty he felt for making his brother feel as if he had to follow in his footsteps as a Viper pilot to prove he was worthy of the Adama name and legacy. And worst of all, how sometimes he hated Zak for not being strong enough to know his limits and accept them.

When she finally turned back to him, he noticed the tears on her face. When he asked if she was alright, she replied that she too knew what it was like to lose a sibling. Her mother had died when her sister was hardly more than a pre-teen and with her dead beat father gone, she had to take care of the both of them while barely being an adult herself. She spoke of how much she loved her sister and would have done anything to protect her. But she had lost her sister when a woman with paranoid delusions tried to sacrifice her to the gods. She spoke of her anger at her mother for leaving them so soon, her fear of not being able to help her sister on the right path of life, her resentment of having to leave school to work to support them. But most of all, she spoke of her hope, hope that her sister was at peace. Hope that she would lead a good life, a life her sister would be proud of her to live. She stated that she knew her sister was watching over her and that she will never really be gone because a piece of her would always live in her heart as long as she never forgot her.

They began to walk then, through the park and around the lake, wondering aimlessly and talking of anything they thought of. After an hour, he suggested stopping for breakfast. They went to a café nearby. She seemed to know the people there well. When he commented on it, she mentioned how she had coffee here every morning after she practiced her martial arts in the park. After another hour of free flowing conversation, she had to leave for an appointment. To his surprise, she gave him her card and told him to call her when ever he needed to talk about anything. When he noticed she was a psychologist, he had asked if she had met all her patients in the park. She smiled softly and said only her favorites. She made it clear that she had talked to him not out of professional interest but because she felt a kindred spirit. She also invited him to join her to exercise any morning he wanted.

He had been shocked when he found himself taking her up on both offers. They met every morning for the two weeks of leave he had at the park in the early mornings. She taught him a martial art he had never seen before called Thai-Chi after a long jog through the park. They shared breakfast at the same café before separating to go their different ways. He would call her during the day when ever the mood struck him. He slowly noticed that growing more frequent. He hated having to go back to his ship when the time came, but he had too. They kept in contact as much as possible and he visited her when ever he got leave. Somehow over the next few months, they had managed to fall in love while having a mostly long distance relationship for a year. She had been ecstatic when he told her he was leaving the Colonial Fleet Reserve and taking a civilian position with a law office. He wanted to be with her and to follow in his grandfather's footsteps.

The day of the Cylon attack changed everything. Terrified for her safety the whole time he fought, he had a hard time concentrating. After the battle and having a free moment, he had gone looking for her only to realize he could not find her. He was nearly to the point of shooting the next person that said they had not seen her, when he was called down to the Life Station. Walking in, he had and finding her lying on a bed he thanked every god he knew the name of that she had been on Galactica for the decommissioning ceremony. She had demanded it. She wanted to at least see the ship his father had preferred over his family. He had learned by then he could never deny her from doing something she felt she had to. Noticing Cottle standing at her feet which were in an elevated position, he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on? Is she alright? Did anything happen to them?" He noticed the nurse standing to the side preparing what appeared to be towels and miscellaneous medical tools. Looking at his beautiful lover, he saw the grimace that momentarily crossed her face and the sweat on her brow.

"So glad you could join us, Captain Adama. And it looks like your wife is about to have her baby."

Lee noticed his father come to a stop abruptly in the doorway. Lee had barely spoken to his father in the last two years and he definitely never told him anything about his marriage. Feeling the tightening grip on his hand, he turned back to his wife. She was panting quickly.

"Only our child would arrive during the apocalypse." He laughed and leaned closer to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Enough of the lovey crap. It's time for you to push now, young lady."

"I'll push something alright. I'll push my husband's Viper up your…" Lee quickly leaned down again and kissed her lips this time.

"Threaten later, baby now." His wife gave him a look that said he was being a dick and she would make him pay for it.

"You are so lucky I need you right now." Cottle merely raised an eyebrow at her before getting to the business at hand. Finally seeming to notice the man standing in the doorway, she turned her head back to her husband.

"Lee, who is that and why is he looking like he saw the shoe sale of the century and found out he can only buy one pair to wear for the rest of his life?" Cottle and the nurse both gave her strange looks at that. "What? I take my shoes very seriously."

"That is Commander William Adama, my father."

"Oh…Well, I guess he can stay."

Twenty minutes later, a thrown bedpan, Lee's nearly broken hand, a still shocked Commander Adama and a strangely happy Cottle later, Lee stared down into the eyes of his firstborn, his baby girl. Looking up he watched as his wife breastfed their son.

He did not know how to feel right then other than completely overwhelmed. This imperfect perfection of womanhood had just given him an amazing gift during the ending of the worlds, two beautiful children. Well, he was assuming they would be beautiful once they got over that newborn squished face look.

But this was not the first gift she had given him. No, she had been giving to him since the day they met. Mostly in the way she makes him feel. She makes him not be afraid. Makes him not care what other people think of him, not care if all they see is the oldest son of the great "Husker" Adama. She makes him feel like the only thing that matters is being true to himself. She taught him that. She learned it the hard way. And as bad as it may seem, he is grateful for that, because it has made her who she is today. And he would not change her one bit. Not her courage, her selflessness, her passion for life. Not even her moments of obliviousness, her tendency to anger and smattering of arrogance. All of her faults and all of her virtues make up the woman she is, and he adores this woman; adores her in a way that can border on worship, on obsession. He adores how she makes him want to be a better person, how she can inspire bravery in others and even hatred in some. He has made her the foundation of his life. And at times it terrifies him to think what would happen should he ever lose her. The rest of the time he has faith that the Gods he barely believes in anymore would not be as cruel as to take her away; believed that even when they have proven to the contrary. For his brother's death taught him how capricious they can be. And the destruction of the Colonies taught him how maliciously cruel they are. And yet he still believes, still has faith. Because he does not think he could survive her loss. And that makes him afraid and weak. Those are two things that can lead to mistakes and mistakes in a viper can lead to death. Death not just for him but for others, for the people he has pledged to protect, for what remains of his family; death for her, for their new children. So he places that faith in her hands. Faith that she will continue to guide him in being the person he chooses to be and not what fate would make of him; faith that no matter what this, their family will survive, because it has too. There is no other option.

She raises her eyes from watching their son eating and looks at him.

"They need names," Cottle stated as he walked back over to him standing next to his quiet father. Lee continued to look into her eyes, seeing his past and his future there. She turned and carefully handed her son to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, meet Liam Zackary Adama." Motioning for Lee to bring their daughter to her to feed next, she sifted a little in the bed. Taking her daughter and placing her at her breast, she looked back up at her beloved husband. "Daddy, meet Aurora Faith Adama." Lee brushed his finger gently across his daughter's cheek.

"Good morning, Aurora." Leaning down to kiss his wife, he whispered, "It's a very good morning, Buffy."

A/N: This story was take over by my Muse. I have no idea where the babies came from. The idea is that Dawn was killed by Glory after she opened the portal. Buffy still had to take the dive to close it and ended up on Caprica. When she had no way of getting back home, she made a life for herself by going to school for that psychology degree.


	3. Chapter 3: Xander and Six

Disclaimer: Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and BSG to Ronald D. Moore.

What was it about blondes? Not just any blondes. But blondes that are strong, independent, and can kick ass; blondes that can be a warrior one minute and a lover the next, blondes that hide their true self from the world behind a mask; blondes that can be brutally honest and tactless, yet lie with the best of them when needed. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was he continually attracted to them? Xander Harris could not figure it out.

First the Slayer, with her quiet strength and shining personality; then the Former Vengeance Demon and Patron of Scorned Women; now a machine, a Cylon, one of many copies, a being that helped annihilate billions of people across twelve planets. He had no idea how to process this.

Looking through the glass at the woman sleeping on the small military bunk, he ran his hand through his hair. When he arrived in this dimension, he was so confused. He had no idea how to get home, but he had faith the Willow would find a way to bring him back. Even now almost ten years later, he still believed that his friend had not given up and was trying to find him, which was just the kind of friend she was, they all were. The Scoobies had each others backs no matter what; they had gone through to much with and for each other not to. And yet after six months of expecting everyday to wake up back in his room at the Council headquarters, he had to accept that he would not be going back at any second and that it might take some time for Willow to search across all the dimensions for him. The woman in front of him had helped him to accept that. Her quiet friendship and gentle acceptance of him and his peculiarities had lent him the strength to forge a new life here, a life that grew quickly to include her.

A year after he arrived, they met while working on a building project, a new park and play center for children near to children's hospital. She was the assistant architect and he had gotten a job as a construction worker. Even here in this technologically advanced place, they needed construction workers. The foreman had been injured in an accident and was unable to be onsite daily. Having quickly recognized Xander's skills with building and even improving some of the designs of the project, he turned the onsite management of the project over to Xander. He would meet with Carrie daily and compare notes on the project over coffee. It grew to include joining each other for lunch a few times a week and eventually he gathered the courage to ask her out to dinner. He had been sure that she would refuse him. She was so gorgeous, a knockout. Later, she told him she had accepted because he had never looked at her like other men had as if she was just a body for them to ogle and because he made her laugh. Xander had laughed and told her how his two best friends were strong, intelligent women that could easily wipe the floor with him and he had quickly learned that women were never to be underestimated as the less intelligent or weaker of the sexes.

They dated for many months before he proposed after a long boring night (for him, she loved it) at the Caprica Opera House. Once the project they had met on had been completed he had been sent to classes to further educate him on architecture, eventually getting a degree in it and opening a business with Carrie. They spent the next eight years living and working together and he never expected this.

He had no idea how he was supposed to deal with this. All he knew was that he loved the woman she was when with him. His wife, his Carrie. She stirred on the cot and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Six."


End file.
